Values
by soccerlover2-0
Summary: It's almost time for Bella to walk down that isle. She has no second thoughts about it until a horrible horrible accident leaves her heart in two and she is torn betweent the two who feud for her heart the most. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Jacob's Temper

****

Christina's Note:

**This story is a Bella x ? because I like to give you guys that pang of suspense. I like suspense. Keeps things moving! Anyways It took me a while to think up this stories plotline so sit if your standing and keep sitting if your sitting and enjoy my story.**

**;)**

* * *

**Chapter One  
Jacob's Temper**

**Bella's POV**

I shut the door to my new car from Edward and hurried upstairs. After my dear old Chevy had finally driven its last mile, it broke down. Edward was thrilled to get me a new car. I kept refusing but he persisted and I finally agreed to it.

I went to my bedroom and sat my engaged bottom on the desk chair. I tried to focus on my email to my mother but the engagement ring on my ring finger just stared at me. I finally gave up and went downstairs to fix dinner.

I was about to put the water to boil for the penne but the house phone rang. I quickly answered it but I slid a little bit almost causing me to fall.

"Hello?" I said clinging to the counter for dear life.

"Hey. Bella?" I recognized the voice immediately. It was Jacob and his deep, cheery voice.

"Hey Jake! What's going on?"

"Can you meet me at the cliff?"

"Sure. I'll be there soon" I dug in my pocket for my keys.

"Okay. See you soon Bella."

I hung up the phone and looked at myself in the mirror before leaving. My dark mahogany hair was in a messy ponytail, I was wearing a dark green long sleeved half buttoned shirt and jeans. I looked pretty good considering my hectic planning day with Alice.

I walked outside to greet a nice, Forks, Washington day. The sun was slightly out, not raining like it usually was, and a nice breeze every now and then. I got into my car and drove off for La Push.

_Minutes later..._

"Hey Bella!" I saw Jacob waving his arms. He wasn't that hard to miss, A tall, tan guy with black hair and extremely muscular. Can't miss him.

I got out of the car and shut the door. "Hey Jake" I walked over to meet him. "So why did you call so late to see me?"

He looked down at me. "Your not really getting married to,_ him_, are you?" He made his way to the cliff edge and sat down.

I followed his example. "Yes Jacob. I am getting married." I flew a stray rock into the water. "Are you coming?"

He looked at me his face was full of anger. "I don't know" he said with clenched teeth.

"What?!" I said in disbelief. "Jake, I thought you were going to come!"

He emitted a low growl. "Bella how can I come when you're marrying a disgusting bloodsucker like him! Bella he's just going to eat you like you were just a piece of meat to them! And I'll never se you again!"

"Yes you will"

"No. I won't even look at you when you change" he snarled.

"Well it is my decision not yours Jacob!" I snapped. "I've made my choice!"

"Not a choice a mistake!"

Shock took over my facial expression. "I'll leave if you want me too." I said standing up. I turned to walk back to my car. The next thing I knew Jacob had both of his large, strong hands on my shoulders and his eyes burned into mine.

"Bella don't do this please! He pleaded me.

I tried to remove myself from him but his iron grip held me in place. "I'm sorry but I-I love Edward" I turned my face away.

He dug his fingers deeper in my shoulders. It started to hurt. "You don't love me?!" He snarled

I winced at the pain he was inflicting on me physically and emotionally. "I do love you but not, not with the same emotions as I have for Edward. Now please let go of me" I tried to move again but I couldn't.

"No! I try and try to get you to love me more than him." His eyes became watery "But every single time I fail miserably. I won't let you leave me again!" He dug his nails into my shoulders. I screamed in pain. His strength was overbearing.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" I screamed at him.

"Let her go Jacob!" I looked to see Sam standing by my car. Never in my life had I been so happy to see someone I disliked.

Jacob released me. I bolted to my car. "Thank you Sam" I whispered getting into my car. He just nodded. I sped out of there.

Everything that had just happened spun through my mind. I needed to go for a drive. I didn't feel like talking to anyone at that moment.

****

Is it good? Is it bad? Hope you like it because this is going to be a big, big story

**Now a review is all I ask for in your spare time since you were nice enough to read to click that pretty lilac button and we will get along just fine**

**;)**


	2. Edward is Oblivious

**Christina's Note:**

**Well I only got one review but I got some people to watch this story! Hooray! **

**The more reveiws I get the faster I update so review review review!**

**Also on another note, This chapter is very short but I think it's very necessary for upcoming events. As I said earler I want this to be a long lived story so I include every single event.**

**Enjoy**

**;)**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward is Oblivious**

_Bella's POV_

I walked through the front door, exhausted

I walked through the front door, exhausted. I looked over to the TV to see Charlie passed out. I trudged up the stairs and started for my bathroom.

I had gone for a long drive after my encounter with Jacob earlier that day to clear my thoughts and try to take in what happened and what he said. I grimaced at the memory. I had never seen him so—violent. My shoulder's still hurt from his iron grip. I think they bruised.

After my shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and tiptoed to my bedroom. Charlie was still sleeping thank god. I creaked open my door and gasped.

"Good evening Bella" Edward was sitting on my bed averting his gaze from my almost naked body.

"Evening Edward." I quickly grabbed a gray flannel t-shirt and yellow sweats and undergarments. I heard Edward chuckle as I slipped out of the room. I went back to the bathroom and changed quickly. I combed my damp hair and shuffled back to the room.

"Sorry about that" I said sitting down next to him.

He laughed. "Quite alright" There was an awkward pause. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" I answered still looking down.

"Where were you?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Crap. I knew that one was coming.

"Just driving around" It wasn't the _whole_ truth but it wasn't a fib either.

"Is that all?" He said raising my head to meet eye to eye.

"La Push, just visiting Jacob. Talked about the wedding" Again, not the whole truth but not a lie.

Edward crinkled his perfect nose, "And?"

I looked away. "He, uhm, hasn't really decided"

"Well I hope he decides soon because Alice is itching to finish the seating arrangements."

I sighed and stretched out on my bed. Edward did the same and scooped me in his arms.

"Are you exhausted, love?" He began humming the lullaby he wrote for me. My eyelids grew heavy.

"Somewhat" I admitted. Actually I was extremely exhausted and tired.

"Then sleep, my Bella. Sweet dreams" He cooed.

I gave into sleep after a few seconds. I closed my eyes and faced a dream. It was vivid, terrifying, and pure horror. It was no dream. It was a nightmare...

**I think that it turned out fairly well. Don't you?**

**Tell me all your wonderful thoughts about it then! Reveiw! That lilac button sure does look pretty!**

**And next chapter, by the way, will be Bella's Dream so stay tuned**

**;)**


	3. The Dream

**Christina's Note:**

**This is the shortest chapter of the story I promise you. It is short but it was all I could bear to write seeing as I had to ask my guy friends how to make fighting scenes (and let me tell you, I got more than enough information on gruesome battling for life!) but I did not use most of the techniques because they involved guns, swords, etc.,**

**I waa really sad writing this because It pained me to even have Bella _think_ this dream.**

**Sorry If you hate me from this point out but remember:**

**_This is only Bella's Dream!_**

**I hope you don't get any pleasure from this because this is super sad.**

**;)**

* * *

"You're rotten, you god damn leech!" I saw Jacob and Edward in the forest. They were fighting again.

"Look who's talking you repulsive fleabag!" Edward snarled back.

"Guys stop fighting!" I froze. I put on hand around my neck. My voice, it was gone. I repeated the sentence over and over but nothing came out at all. Not even a whimper.

"Go to hell you bloodsucker!" Jacob growled back. The two seemed very familiar with derogatory terms.

"Why you-!" Edward punched Jacob square in the jaw. Jacob stumbled back a foot but was still standing. He wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"Son of a..." Jacob mumbled under his breath. He lunged back at Edward and thrashed him in the shoulder. I heard a sickening crunch. I covered my eyes with my hands but peeked through the fingers to see Edward's arm. Gone! I screamed at Jacob to stop. No sound yet again.

Edward yelled in pain and threw himself at Jacob and tore through one of his legs. Jacob screamed in agony.

"Stop it!" I cried. I felt tears rolling down my face. They couldn't hear me but I tried to stop them repeatedly but it seemed as if nothing I did would help anything.

Finally I saw Edward slit Jacob's throat. However, Jacob's last move was tearing off Edward's head. The two lifeless bodies and sprawled body parts was a gruesome sight. Blood was everywhere.

"EDWARD! JACOB!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard no sound. I fell to my knees and began bawling.

The two love's of my life — dead at my feet...

**Excuse the language of the two but they couldn't help it. They are just--guys.**

**Reviews are necessary for me to continue this story so click that button and type a little note.**

**Thanks a million.**

**Oh and whoever can guess what the 'accident' in this story will be I will dedicate the next chapter to them!**

**;)**


	4. Pins, Pins, and More Pins

I sat straight up breathing heavily

I sat straight up breathing heavily. My face was covered in a cold sweat. Edward! I looked around my room, but I didn't see him. I stumbled for my clock. The glowing red numbers said 9:30. Nine-thirty?! Crap! I threw off the covers and ran downstairs. I saw a note on the counter. I took it in my hands. In perfect handwriting it said:

_Bella_

_Good morning, love. Alice called for me earlier this morning for more wedding plans. Sorry to leave you so soon. Meet me at my house when you awaken._

_I love you,_

_Edward_

I set the note back down. I walked upstairs and threw on my jeans, yellow tee, and a green jacket. I combed my hair neatly and got my keys. I rushed out to my car, started the ignition and took off for the Cullen's.

As I parked my car and barely had one foot out of the car, Alice tackled me in a hug. I had the wind nearly knocked out of me.

"Bella!" She squealed.

"Hi. Alice." I squeaked.

She let me go. "Come with me Bella. We have a few things to do today" She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I followed her reluctantly.

Emmett and Jasper were wrestling yet again in the living room, Esme was yelling at them to stop, and Rosalie sat on the couch occupied with her nails.

"Bella." I looked up to see who the velvet voice belonged to. None other than Edward of course. He hugged me.

I smiled and hugged him back. "Hi Edward"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Alright you two. Bella and I have to do her alterations so Edward you're going to have to leave us alone for a bit." Alice broke our hug by pulling my arm. "Come on"

"See you in a few?" I asked Edward hopeful. He nodded. I followed Alice up to her and Jasper's bedroom. She closed the door and walked to the closet.

"Strip." She command as I stood on the stool in the middle of the mirrors set up 270°.

I blushed. "What?"

Alice giggled. "Your clothes silly!"

"Oh!" I blushed even more embarrassed. I slid off my jeans, jacket, and tee and she unzipped the bag with my wedding gown in it.

Alice looked at my shoulders and gasped. "Bella! What on earth happened to your shoulders!?" She tenderly touched one of the larger bruises.

"Uhm." I hesitated. I couldn't tell her the truth. Jacob would be dead within the hour. "I fell down in the shower and I must've knocked into the water spout."

She eyed me suspiciously. "Okay..." she slid the dress over my head. I gapped at the dress.

I was gorgeous. Long, white, dropped bottom, embodied with little tiny pearls in the corset, and it was on me.

"No hold still otherwise you're going to have a serious problem." Alice giggled. I glared at her. Then we both burst out laughing.

Throughout the two hours of Alice doing my alterations, I had been stabbed with the pins 63 times, and bled a little twice. Thankfully it didn't get on the dress. I finally had my clothes back on landed myself on the bed in Edward's room. It felt really good to lie down.

"Bella?" Edward said softly as he closed the door to the room.

"Thank goodness that's over" I mumbled. He placed his body next to mine. "I was stabbed countless times" I gingerly touched the one that had hurt most. It was when Alice and I started laughing again and she stabbed me in the forearm.

"I can make it better" he whispered into my ear. He pulled up my sleeve and kissed it softly. I shivered. I don't think I would ever get used to his kissing. It felt too perfect.

"My neck is stiff too" I sighed.

"We'll have to fix that won't we?" He kissed the front of my neck.

"And my lips are kind of sore" I smiled.

He leaned in. "This should be easy to fix" he kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He didn't object. I kissed him back with a little more force.

"Bella!" Alice burst through the door. I was startled by her sudden outburst that I accidentally bit Edward.

"What is it Alice?" Edward was annoyed by his sister and was rubbing his lip. Oops.

"Carlisle called! Bella! Jacob's in critical condition in the hospital."

I could feel my eyes glaze over and my expression go blank as I registered her words. "Jake..." I murmured. I got up and bolted out of the room. I hopped in my car and sped all the way to the hospital.


End file.
